James Power (Earth-616)
Kymellians & Z'nrx Dr. Power's discovery came to the attention of an extraterrestrial, Aelfyre Whiteman, who was a Kymellian scientist and sorcerer, during his study of the planet Earth and humanity. Whitemane, who went by the nickname "Whitey," recognized the process of the converter as being similar to a device which had been developed on Kymellia in ages past. In testing the device before having fully mastered the physics involved, the Kymellians had unwittingly destroyed their planet in the ensuing chain-reaction. Seeking to save his newly beloved Earth from a similar fate, Whitemane sent a message, requesting permission to interfere, to the surviving Kymellian governors. The message was intercepted by the Zn'rx, a warmongering reptilian race from another galaxy whom Whitey called "Snarks" after the monster in Lewis Carroll's The Hunting of the Snark, who subsequently jammed it. The Snarks disabled Whitemane, then captured Dr. Power and his wife, Margaret, intending to force him to reveal the formula for the matter/antimatter converter, for use by the Snarks as a weapon. The Powers were rescued later by their own four children, now each possessed of one of four aspects of Whitemane's Kymellian powers to manipulate energy, mass, density, and speed. Power was returned to Earth with his wife, his memory of the formula for the matter/antimatter converter wiped clean by Snarks attempts to forcibly extract the information from his mind. Columbia University Subsequent he got a job at Columbia University and moved the entire Power family relocated to New York City, in the borough of Manhattan. Weeks after this move, Power suffered great trauma when all four of his children disappeared while claiming to be sledding in Central Park. The team, as Power Pack, had actually become embroiled in a second attack from the Snarks, the goal of the alien race this time being to steal the Kymellian powers which the children possessed. Power searched the streets of New York City alone searching for his children, and encountered the mutant super heroes, Cloak and Dagger, individually, in his search. The team promised to help Power recover his children. Cloak and Dagger did manage to locate the children after they had escaped their captors and returned to Earth, with the children's Kymellian allies. However, anticipating that the Power parents would not be able to accept the truth about their children, and their association with aliens, the Kymellian Lord, Yrik Whitemane, altered the brain patterns of the Power parents. The reprogramming made the Powers highly susceptible to any suggestion from their children, allowing them to easily accept virtually any rationale presented by their children to the adult Powers. One side effect of the reprogramming was the chance of an emotional backlash which could emotionally cripple the parents if they were ever violently confronted with a truth which differed from the children's professed version. Such a violent confrontation occurred during the period of chaos in Manhattan which was known as Inferno, when the Power parents were confronted with their children's identities as Power Pack. Unable to accept, under Whiteman's programming, that their children had lied to them, the Powers became emotional wrecks, breaking periodically into uncontrollable hysterics. The parents' belief in their children's infallibility was later restored with the aid of the New Mutants. Using the solid illusion-casting abilities of the mutant, Danielle Moonstar, the children convinced their parents that the New Mutants had replaced the children with realistic duplicates of themselves, and the Power children themselves had never possessed any extraordinary abilities. This reaffirmation of the status quo reestablished the parents' belief in their children, and restored the parents' emotional stability. However, it is unclear what the final result would be if the Powers are ever again violently confronted with the truth before this programming is removed or altered. James Power and his wife are fully aware of their children's superhero identities, proving the mental block had been removed at some point. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Jim was, for a time, replaced by a duplicate, an agent of the Technocrat. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = http://www.marveldirectory.com/xoops/modules/wordbook/entry.php?entryID=533 }} Category:Power Family Category:Scientists Category:Physicists Category:Inventors Category:Engineers